


When Words Meet Heartbeats

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idk I'll add more tags later, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Muke - Freeform, Partying, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke and Cashton drabbles.</p><p>✿ A Million Mesmerising Stars (Muke)<br/>✿ The Grace Of Your Lips (Cashton)<br/>✿ The Heat Where You Lay (Muke)<br/>✿ Familiarity (Muke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Million Mesmerising Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really likes the stars yet he thinks he might like Luke even more.

Michael remembers thinking that even though the sky is splayed with millions of twinkling stars he could not reach even one of them. He remembers thinking that he was bound to the confines of his room, of his parents’ rules.

He remembers wistfully gazing out the window wondering when he would be able to _touch_ them. He knew it was impossible but the mere thought of it sent him spiralling into a flurry of emotion and he liked it, _a lot_.

Michael remembers making his way to the classroom one morning, thinking the day would yet again be uneventful and boring. He remembers how he was metaphorically slapped in the face when the teacher introduced a new student into the class.

Michael remembers his mind blanking out, followed by his mouth, when the teacher asked the new boy to take a seat next to him.

_“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Luke.”_

Michael remembers the way Luke grinned. Remembers how he felt as if he was being blinded, how it felt as if he were literally staring at a _star._

He remembers how gradually he and Luke became closer, almost inseparable, and he remembers how he started to forget about his dreams of reaching the stars.

It wasn’t until Luke asked Michael to go stargazing one night with him that it truly hit Michael all at once. Michael remembers with such clarity how at that very moment all that was running through his mind was;

_I can’t reach the stars but I can reach Luke._

_I can’t touch the stars but I can touch Luke._

_I can’t love the stars because I’ve fallen in love with Luke but it doesn’t matter because Luke is a star._

And Michael remembers how he and Luke shared their first kiss up on the hill that they gazed at the stars from. He remembers pulling away from Luke, eyes flickering to the sky, a million mesmerising stars staring back at him yet he was only entranced by the star on the ground next to him…


	2. The Grace Of Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton gets jealous, a fight breaks out & confessions ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been super busy recently (and will continue to be up until the start of December) due to school & stuff at home and i know it feels like forever since i posted something so here's a little thing i wrote (●´▵`●)

Ashton likes partying, no doubt, but he sure as Hell doesn’t like being at a party and seeing some guy with his grubby hands all over Calum. _His_ , unofficially, Calum. He should’ve been surprised, really, when he found himself angrily standing between Calum and that guy but he just _wasn’t_.

That guy, whose name is lost on Ashton, begins shouting – slurring really, in protest and everyone in the living room considerably quietens down in order to hear the fight.

Calum moves next to Ashton in the ruckus and the blonde feels his heart swell but then all at once, his heart lodges itself in his throat as he watches _that guy_ go ahead and slap Calum. He watches as the black haired boy’s face snaps to the side and his cheek colours itself an angry red.

He loses it. Ashton fucking sunshine Irwin loses it. Punches are being thrown left, right and centre, he literally wants to tear this fucker’s throat out _._

Somehow, over the deafening sound of his heart pounding in his ears, faintly he hears someone yelling for Michael. _Probably Luke._ He sees someone, a stranger in a crowd of fifty faces, grab that guy and pull him back.

Ashton lunges forward but finds himself restricted, Calum’s got his arms around him and he’s saying over and over, “I’m okay, I’m okay. Ash. Don’t worry.”

The blonde, though still seething, visibly relaxes and leans against Calum. “You sure?” He asks quietly and Calum only nods with a smile before leading the blonde upstairs to his room.

Once inside and seated on the bed, Calum turns to him. “Thank you.” He says softly and Ashton feels unbelievably culpable for some reason. He swallows the lump in his throat, “You’re welcome.” His almost silent words hang in the air for a few moments before Calum presses a kiss to his cheek and Ashton freezes up in shock.

“Cal..?” He questions and he sees the way Calum sighs sadly before moving away.

“I-I’m sorry…I guess you really don’t-I just thought because…but you-“

Ashton reaches his hand out and grabs for the Kiwi. If he’d _actually_ just gotten the boy he’s loved for years, there was no way he would let go now. No way in Hell.

“I love you, I love you, _I love you Calum._ ” He repeats over and over, holding the younger boy in his arms. Calum laughs softly, “That’s good to hear because I love you too.”

Maybe, Ashton thinks later that night, _maybe_ his tendencies to get jealous too easily are a good thing at times…


	3. The Heat Where You Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke cuddle and kiss and are absolute dorks.

Excluding his parents, Michael loves five things. Four of those things make him happy but one of those things – a person really, makes him so unbelievably happy that sometimes he has trouble believing it.

“Mooovee Mikey! We gotta get up!”

Think of the devil and he shall appear; though Luke was really more of an angel in Michael’s opinion. Blonde hair mussed and eyes all blue and pretty, the sight always took the older boy’s breath away no matter how many times he’d woken up to it now.

Luke’s arm reaches out and soon he’s making grabby hands for Michael, huffing and grumbling something about forcing Michael to make him vegemite on toast later. Michael doesn’t mind, if it makes Luke happy he’ll probably do just about anything.

_Oh I am so whipped_ , he thinks or maybe it’s just that he likes seeing the person he loves happy. He’s not so sure, it could go either way.

“Mikey..?” Luke mumbles as he takes the initiative to tuck himself into Michael’s chest and side. Michael smiles softly while petting blonde tufts of hair, Luke letting out small keening-like noises every now and again.

Michael thinks it’s fucking adorable and if Luke keeps making those noises then Michael’s going to have a problem and in turn so will Luke. He discards the thought though because morning sex is pretty good actually and quite unproblematic, minus the morning breath kisses.

He still can’t get over the time Luke had self-consciously run off to the bathroom to brush his teeth before settling back in bed and continuing to make out with Michael. It was endearing really.

“You wanna play Mario Kart later?” Michael asks softly and he can feel Luke smiling against his skin when he replies, “I’m gonna own you.”

Michael doesn’t reply only chuckles, _you practically already do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody hmu if you know a good ziall vampire au, this craving needs to be satisfied.


	4. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke can't help but be proud of Michael and Michael can't help but love Luke.

Michael presses his lips to the damp skin of Luke's neck and feels his pulse thrumming pleasantly beneath it. He loves moments like these when the concerts are over and they're all by themselves, when they're in a hotel they don't even know the name of in a city they've never explored, when the only familiarity they know of is of themselves and their band.

They lay there, on the plush queen sized bed, in relative silence until Luke begins mumbling, "Glad you're more confident with your singing now Mikey." His words sounding somewhat muffled due to having half his face pressed against Michael's chest.

Michael doesn't say anything, just huffs out what sounds like a laugh and curls him arm around Luke. Michael’s silence doesn’t dishearten the blonde, rather it seems as if it only spurs him on, “You just-You sound _so good_ and everyone knows it, people couldn’t even believe it was you at the start of ‘Close As Strangers’ and it just made me really happy when people realised it was you, made me so proud. And when you sing while we’re on stage, in front of everyone, I wanna shout ‘that’s _my_ Mikey!’ and just—just kiss you…”

There’s silence once again for a few moments and then;

“You’re such a fucking dork, I love you.” Michael grumbles out, fingers grazing Luke’s sides, making him squirm. The blonde smiles softly and instead of muttering ‘shut up’ like he normally would he wriggles out of Michael’s arms and sits atop of his stomach, long legs bent awkwardly.

Michael breathes in sharply, either from the sudden weight on his stomach or from the way Luke is grinning down at him, he isn’t so sure. He bets it’s the latter.

When Luke leans down to kiss the older boy, he already has a fistful of red hair between his long fingers and Michael finds that his hands have already positioned themselves on the younger boy’s hips.

It was as if Michael’s teeth were pushpins and Luke’s skin was a map, the two so familiar with each other. It was like second nature, the way Michael and Luke moved together and it was like they had been made for each other in the way that they fit together.


End file.
